pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis Diamond fights against Mars, whom he confronted back at Valley Windworks. Mars gets herself distracted, causing Diamond's mom to run off. Pearl goes to Lake Valor, where he encounters the final commander of Team Galactic, Saturn. With time having passed over, the air shuttles are ready to drop the bomb. Chapter Plot Pearl and Rad Rickshaw cycle, and reach Lake Valor. He remembers the last time, he went here on a tornado, and notices the barricades are gone. To investigate the surroundings, Pearl sends Chimler, Rayler and Chatler, and braces them for the battle. He turns to Rad Rickshaw, thanking him for taking him here. Rad Rickshaw is pleased, and sees the lake is quite fascinating. He doesn't see any trouble so far, and asks his Clefairy, who don't see anything out of the ordinary, either. Pearl asks of him to be careful, since today is the day that the bomb will explode. Rad Rickshaw asks what will Pearl do, who points at an island. Rad Rickshaw looks at the island, and turns around to see Pearl pushing a log into the water. He explains he has no Pokémon that can swim, and has to use the log. Rad Rickshaw states that's dangerous, but Pearl claims that Chimler's flames can be used as a jet, so he should arrive there in some time. Chimler emits the flame, and the group advances on. Pearl yells to Rad Rickshaw that he should return home as soon as possible. Rad Rickshaw comments that Pearl is a strong-willed and determined kid, as he did promise he'd stop Team Galactic. Rad Rickshaw goes to look around for any hint, but gets pulled into the water by a tentacle. Pearl advances to the island, and asks of Rayler to use his X-Vision once they reach the island. Suddenly, a tentacle pulls Pearl into the water, who sees an Octillery is taking him down. Seeing it'll use Octazooka, Pearl warns his Pokémon to brace for the impact. The attack blows all three Pokémon into the water. Saturn, sitting in a machine, comments how Pearl can identify a Pokémon's move by observing it. He adds it's been some time since he was doing field work, and it is already becoming interesting. Pearl asks who Saturn is, to which Saturn introduces himself, as "one of the commanders, chosen by Sir Cyrus himself." Saturn admits he has been keeping an eye at Pearl and Rad Rickshaw, and personally came here to stop them from interfering. Saturn shows Rad Rickshaw is badly hurt, and admits while he is determined by Pearl's determination, he has much less time than he expected, and counts at least three minutes left: the air shuttle arrives to Lake Valor, too. Saturn admits he does not know which lake will be blown up, but deeply wishes this lake to be the target. Pearl asks Saturn why does he want that, to which Saturn declares that the Galactic Bomb is his inovation, and wants everyone to see its glorious power. He knows the lake will evaporate, and grabs Pearl up. He demands to know why Pearl went for this exact island, since he could've gone for any other one instead. Saturn tries to interrogate Pearl, whose Pokémon attempt to free him, while the countdown of 60 seconds is starting. Mars blackmails Diamond to drop the Poké Ball, else her Zubat will attack his mother. Diamond and his mom look at each other, so Mars forces Diamond to place all of the Poké Balls on the ground. Mars admits she thought of Diamond as one of the children that dared to intercept Team Galactic's plans, and admits it has been a while. Diamond is surprised, and is reminded that Mars was the one that assaulted them at Valley Windworks. This shocks Diamond to see that was one of Team Galactic's plans as well. Mars confirms this, and introduces herself as one of Cyrus' commanders. Roseanne notices Diamond still hasn't returned, even if they have prepared the carriage, to which Sebastian hopes nothing bad has happened. Mars explains they needed a lot of exlectrical power to activate the bomb, and was why she stole it from the power plant. She admits today is finally the day they can detonate the bomb. Diamond demands of Mars to release his mother, who sees Diamond does not understand. Mars walks to him and hits his nose, reminding Diamond is in no position to bargain, and is only here to observe what will happen next. She takes his hand, to observe the detonation, in which they are interested in. Diamond releases himself, which makes Mars see that he is trying to resist. Diamond points out there's nothing interesting in blowing up the lake, which surprises hzis mother. Mars wonders what will he do, to try and stop them all, which makes her annoyed that everyone's so picky about what is and isn't interesting. Bronzor uses Gyro Ball, which hits Diamond and Lax. Suddenly, out of Diamond's mom's basket, something reacts and sprays Zubat. She gives Diamond the order, who quickls sends out Drifblim, and calls Lax back. Diamond shouts at his mother to run, as Roseanne and Sebastian are waiting for her. Mars flies with Yanmega, noting he is trying to reach the air shuttle. Diamond swears he'll reach it, for he will prevent the tragedy that some may find interesting. Yanmega flies above Drifblim, and uses U-Turn to damage Drifblim. Diamond notices Yanmega, whom Mars had taken control of last night in Professor Rowan's lab. Her Purugly also uses Shadow Claw, which badly wounds Drifblim, and nearly causes Diamond to fall down. Diamond asks of Drifblim to endure just a bit more, while Mars sees the countdown has started: only 20 seconds remain. Roseanne and Sebastian see Diamond's mother, and take her inside the carriage. Mars tells her grunts should they see the Emotion Pokémon, they must not let it escape. The hatches of air shuttles open, which frustrate the girls at Lake Acuity. Jupiter remarks she has to capture the Knowledge Pokémon, after the bomb is dropped. Saturn, however, tries to get Pearl to answer to his question what's on the island. He stops, seeing 10 seconds remaining, and braces the grunts to capture the Willpower Pokémon, after the bomb drop. Diamond, Pearl and Platinum are in distress, as which lake will be blown up, a giant sphere comes out of one of the air shuttles. Debuts Pokémon *Saturn's Octillery Move *Shadow Claw *U-turn *Gunk Shot Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters